Something in the waves
by Brentinator
Summary: A week after the events of descendants 2, Alanna and Aiden, the twin children of Ariel and Eric, head to the isle of the lost to try and redeem Uma and her pirate crew. However, it backfires, and now Alanna's life is in the hands of the VK's. Cover by Stardust16
1. Chapter 1

"Aiden, are you sure this is the best idea?" 15 year old Alanna asked her brother as she ran a few steps behind him, trying not to fall due to it being pitch black outside, her auburn waves bouncing up and down with the steps she took. "Mom doesn't want us near the Isle at all."

"Don't be such a baby, Alanna. We're the closest ones to the Isle in all of the USA, and I wanna see it while Mom and Dad are sleeping. Especially since rumors are going around that Ben is gonna bring four kids from the Isle to Auradon in two weeks."

"First off, I'm not a baby, I'm five minutes younger than you. Secondly, we need to go to bed. Curfew was five hours ago and I don't know about you, but I don't wanna get in trouble, again, for sneaking out for the fourth time in a row, none of which was my idea. Thirdly, if Mom and Dad don't want us this close to the Isle, it's for the best. They just wanna protect us from..." The teenage girl's voice drifted off before she spoke again in a hushed whisper. "You know, them."

"You mean Ursula and her daughter?" Aiden asked as Alanna covered his mouth, terror filling her dark brown eyes as her other hand grabbed his forehead, touching his dark brown, almost black, hair as she hissed at him.

'We're not supposed to talk about them, remember? The Sea Witch took Mom's voice for legs, manipulating her, almost marrying Dad, and turned Grandpa into a shrimp, not to mention almost killed Mom, Dad and Grandpa. I don't know anything about her daughter, but she is most likely as evil as her mom, if not worse."

Aiden tore his sister's hands off his mouth and forehead before speaking.

"Alanna, you worry too much. I'm just looking, I promise." Aiden insisted as he started climbing on the rocks to get the best view of the Isle. "I wonder who's kids Ben is bringing."

Alanna started climbing behind him to see the Isle herself, since she had been pulled out of her bed half a hour ago and came all this way. "As long as it's not The Sea Witch's daughter, I don't care."

"Whoa." Aiden spoke in both amazement and shock as he finally had a view of the Isle, a large rock formation at the top, several run down buildings, and a constant storm over it.

"Whoa is right." Alanna spoke as soon as she climbed up before they both heard barking, and turned around to see Max.

"Max, boy. Shh." Aiden insisted as he and his sister climbed down before a bright flashlight shined right on them and a very angry feminine voice yelled.

"Aiden Edward and Alanna Eleanor, WHAT are you two doing out here at 2:30 in the morning!?"

"Sorry, Mom." The two spoke as Ariel sighed, pushing them both to her car she had driven to the beach a few miles west from where they were.

"You scared your father and I to death! In the car. Your Dad is in there as well, so you better have a good excuse for what you were doing looking at the Isle."

Alanna and Aiden both got in the backseat with Max as they heard their Mom explain to their Dad, Eric, what they did.

"What are we gonna do with you two?"

"Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Dad." The twins apologized as their Mom sighed.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. You two both have school in four hours, so you need to sleep while you can."

The twins nodded as their Mom drove back to the castle, the twins immediately going straight to their room, not wanting to wake up their younger sister, Aubrey, as they climbed in the bunk bed, Alanna on top, Aiden on the bottom.

"Aiden?" Alanna asked, making Aiden roll over to look up at her. "Is it possible for The Sea Witch to come back?"

"No. Go to sleep, Alanna."


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later.

"That is the worst idea you've ever had, Aiden, and you wanted to go down to see Grandpa and prank him hard." Alanna groaned as she slammed her locker shut, holding her books against her chest as she started walking to class, Aiden tailing her.

"OK, first off, the prank idea was my worst idea ever, but I really want to help Ben and Evie with bringing kids to Auradon from the Isle, and I don't think any of the kids there would've been evil if they weren't banished with their parents, especially Uma. We all saw what she did at Cotillion. What does that remind you of, Alanna?"

"Reminds me of what Mom told us The Sea Witch did to her and Dad." Alanna spoke quietly, glancing down at her books as the bell rang again.

"I'll talk to you after Tourney practice. See you!" Aiden called as he sprinted down the hall to his class while Alanna walked into her classroom and sat down behind Evie, who immediately turned around and touched her hair, taking one of the natural waves in her hand.

"Did you dye your hair a shade darker, Alanna?"

"No, it's just highlights." Alanna insisted as the teacher came in, calling for everyone's attention but not before Evie mouthed.

"It looks really good."

Making Alanna smile before opening her algebra book.

...

"Good practice, everyone!" Jay called towards everyone, Aiden came running towards Alanna, who was on the bleachers, working on homework for the next morning.

"Can I talk to you now, Alanna?"

"Yes, you can." Alanna smiled, closing the book as Aiden climbed up beside her, Alanna pinching her nostrils closed. "You smell terrible, scoot a bit so I don't throw up."

Aiden scooted slightly before going depth with his plan.

"So, my plan is we get the limo keys, probably asking Jay to get them for us, since he owes me for when I did his homework so he didn't get in trouble with Fairy Godmother and so she wouldn't take him off the team, and getting Evie to make outfits to help us blend in. Then we drive to the Isle, and find as many people from Uma's pirate crew as possible, and convince them to come back with us and change, slowly getting to Gil, Harry and Uma herself."

"How is Ben not going to notice when 11 kids show up, one of which almost murdered him a week ago on the Isle and again at cotillion?"

"You and Evie are good friends. I trust you to tell her, as well as convince her not to tell Ben. Say that you have a huge passion for helping teens, which you do, I've seen you helping the guidance consular with smaller problems the students have, and you've helped almost all of the fencing team with their homework. Anyway, convince Evie that you can help, say that you think that you and I should get the Isle feel, AKA, clothes, style and swagger. Meanwhile, I'll convince Jay to get me the keys, and then we'll go to the Isle, and talk to Uma's crew as well as Uma. Sounds good?"

"I don't understand why you are bring me into this. I really just wanna survive my junior year, not to mention find a job since you are Mom and Dad's replacement if something happens."

"Because you are my twin. We've done everything together since birth, and I don't wanna ruin that. Are you in?" He asked as Alanna sighed, before meeting his eyes.

"I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

Aiden's plan was set. He was going to talk to Jay about the keys and Alanna was tasked with asking Evie for help with their wardrobe. He took a deep breath and started tugging his sister in the direction of Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, both thinking 'It's now or never.'

"Evie, I love you, but even though I'm a Lady Of The Court, I am NOT wearing that." Alanna overheard from Mal and Evie's room as she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Evie's voice replied as she heard footsteps run towards the door before she opened it. "Alanna! What are you doing here?"

"Hopefully coming to save me from this yellow and blue dress of a prison." Mal snorted as Evie clicked her tongue, walking back to Mal as she adjusted one of the pins.

"Actually, I came to ask you for a favor, Evie."

"Good enough for me." Mal told them as she went behind the curtain to change, making Evie groan before turning back to Alanna.

"What can I do for you?"

"The Creative Writing and Drama classes are teaming up and doing a "make your own VK project". You have to write a story for your VK, and give a show. Aiden and I got paired up and we need outfits, so I figured I would ask you, the best seamstress in Auradon, to make outfits."

"I'm really busy with Mal's dress for her meeting with your parents..." Evie trailed off as Mal came out in her normal attire, crossing her arms.

"Why can't I just wear my dress from Cotillion?"

"Cause you burned it, hen you went all dragon on Uma. Ring a bell?" Evie asked as Mal nodded.

"Yeah, you have a point. Anyway, I have to get to class. See you guys later.". She grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her right shoulder before leaving the room.

"Maybe Dizzy could help you with Mal's dress and then you can make mine and Aiden's outfits?" Alanna suggested as Evie's face lit up.

"Alanna, you're a genius! I've got to find Dizzy, but your outfits should be done by the end of the week!" Evie grinned as she ran out of the room before Alanna pumped her fist.

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, on the Tourney Field before practice, Jay was giving Aiden pointers when they went to go grab water before the team got there when Aiden started questioning him.

"So, how did you get the limo keys out of Fairy Godmother's office?"

"Dude, I'm the son of Jafar, OK? Stealing is in my blood. Why do you need them?" He questioned as Aiden explained.

"Alanna and I are going to The Isle Of The Lost for King Ben to get more good and reformable kids."

"Fairy Godmother should give you the keys if it's that important. When did Ben give you the job? Cause I'm pretty sure Mal would've told us." Jay asked, crossing his arms.

"Dude, remember when I did your homework for a week so Fairy Godmother wouldn't pull you from the team? I need the keys."

"Tell me what you're up to." Jay insisted as Aiden whispered.

"Alanna and I need to deliver a message to Uma and Ursula from our parents."

Jay looked at him deeply, practically into his soul before lightning up.

"Why didn't you say so? I can get them for you, when do you need them?"

"The end of the week." Aiden smiled. "Thanks man."

"Hey, I owed you one." Jay told him, clapping him on the back as the other played got on the field. "Alright, let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, Evie wiped the thin layer of sweat off of her forehead that had appeared as she looked the two outfits up and down, satisfied with her work as Drizzy came in, smiling with the a flowing dress that was sea green for Mal.

"It's so pretty, Drizzy!" Evie grinned as Drizzy's jaw hit the floor.

"So are yours! Aiden and Alanna are gonna nail their presentation with these outfits!"

"I was inspired by Uma's and Harry's outfits. Who knew a dire situation can lead to great inspiration?"

Just then, Alanna came in, seemingly in a rush.

"Oh, Alanna, I was gonna deliver these to your rooms!" Evie sighed in disappointment.

"The project got moved to tomorrow, so we need them now, sorry Evie. But they are gorgeous!"

"Thanks. Do you think Aiden will like his?"

"I'm positive. What's not to like?" Alanna asked before hugging Evie. "Thanks for doing this. It means a lot."

"You're welcome, Alanna." Evie hugged her back before they both broke off. "But if Drizzy didn't make the dress for Mal's meeting with your parents, then I wouldn't have been able to get this done."

"Thank you, again. Both of you." Alanna grinned as she took the two outfits off the hanger before running out of the room just as Mal came in.

"What do you know, the dress doesn't look one hundred percent hideous." Mal said, running her fingers across the hemming.

"I do need to do a fitting, so put it on." Evie told her, making her groan before she grabbed the dress and went behind the curtain.

...

"Alright, here you go." Jay told Aiden as they met after Tourney practice, handing him the keys

"Thanks, man." Aiden smiled, pocketing them before the team captain placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Be careful. The Isle is extremely dangerous and I know you're delivering a message, but still, Uma is very dangerous. Don't underestimate her."

"Got it." Aiden nodded as he started heading towards the locker room to change into his regular clothes.

"And Aiden?!" Jay yelled as the son of Ariel and Eric turned around. "Don't get me involved!"

Aiden chuckled before giving Jay a thumbs up and running to the locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

They were finally in The Isle of The Lost. This wasn't their turf, and they had no idea what to expect. Plus, if they ran into Uma, they didn't think she'd welcome them with open arms and a welcome banner.

"Aiden, what do we tell them if they ask who we are?" Alanna spoke quietly behind her brother as they slowly went into the large tunnel that lead to the main part of the Isle.

"That we're Miguel and Miley Medusa, twin children of Miss Medusa." Aiden spoke quietly as they went into the tunnel, entering into the Isle.

"So, who are we looking for?" Alanna whispered as Aiden opened his notes that didn't require WiFi.

"Bailey Wolf, who is a werewolf, but her powers are useless here, her dad is the Big Bad Wolf. Bartholomew Sykes, son of Bill Sykes. Not much about him. And Shauna Yu. Martial artist, powerful warrior like her dad, Shun Yu, and has been failing to start a self defense program on the Isle."

"Got it." Alanna smiled as she put her hand on Aiden's shoulder. "I'll go one way, you go the other?"

"Yep. Meet back up at the slob shop, but don't order anything."

Alanna nodded, running down the right path, soon enough disappearing from view.

Aiden decided he was gonna look for all three of the kids, but mainly Bailey, since she fascinated him the most, but put up his phone so no one got suspicious.

He started thinking that his parents were terrified at that point, and that his older sister by six years, Melody, was gonna be extremely mad when she found out that he did this, good cause or not.

In fact, he was so distracted, that he soon found his head colliding with the concrete street.

"What the heck?!" He yelled, rubbing his head before starring up at the girl who had knocked him over.

Her outfit was a mesh black jacket over a bright crimson dress, her black curls tumbling down her shoulders as she looked down at him while he got up.

"You aren't gonna die, right? Cause then I have to care about you."

"No, I'm fine." He replied, rubbing the back of his head before noticing who he was talking to. "You're Ginny Gothel, aren't you?"

"The one and only, fresh meat. Who are you, cause even though I don't have time to care about low lives, I'm pretty sure I would remember a semi hot brown haired, brown eyed dude like you."

"I'm Miguel Medusa." He told her, to which she shrugged him off and walked away, Aiden shaking his head before continuing his shirt, not seeing Uma eyeing him in the background, holding her tray and wearing her waitress apron.

...

Alanna would be lying if she didn't say she didn't want to meet Shauna, who sounded awesome when her brother described her, and she was kinda jealous.

Her brother was in tourney, and her big sister was great at fighting people, but Alanna was weak compared to that. She has always been bad at physical activities since she was in elementary school, and while that may be the fact that she had a very small chance of surviving half of the time she was a baby due to asthma, a bad immune system, and being born three weeks early, it also may be that after that, Melody and Aiden, not to mention her parents, were extremely protective of her, and didn't let her try out for cheer leading or dance.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone pulling her into a alley by the waist by a guy who couldn't have been a teenager with his large muscles holding her from running or struggling, his chiseled chin, established jawline, and his very adult look.

"C-can I help you?" She stuttered, trying to pull away, feeling very scared of what he could do to her.

"Maybe. I'm Gaston Jr. older brother of Gil and Gaston the third, and obviously-"

"Son of Gaston?" She asked quietly, having to look up into his dark brown eyes, similar to her brother's, but instead of comfort, these held darkness.

"Bingo. I wanna know who you are, and why I haven't seen you before. Maybe show you off to my little brothers, just to make them jealous of their big bro."

"I'm Miley Medusa. Myself and my brother, Miguel, were home schooled all our lives cause our Mom wanted us safe in case we were worth something one day." She explained, her stomach lurching nervously as he ran a hand through her light red hair.

"Well, Miley. What do you say we head back to your mom's pawn shop, and if she isn't there, we can maybe have some fun." He suggested, and she immediately slipped out of his grip before running and yelling.

"You're coming on too strong!"

Making Gaston Jr. scowl before turning to Gil, who was standing beside Harry, watching her.

"Well, I tried. She obviously has no interest in hot men." The teen spoke, running a hand through his black hair as his little brother's friend spoke.

"Or she isn't who she says she is."


	6. Chapter 6

Aiden followed the brown with sliver streaked haired, yellow eyed teenager that was Bailey Wolf till she went into Ursula's Fish and Chips.

The half merman hadn't felt chilling fear to the core since when he almost saw his sister die of when she had pneumonia four years ago and she would've, if King Beast hadn't allowed Fairy Godmother to use her magic and heal her, and yet, just looking at the place where his parent's arch nemesis dwelled on the Isle sent that same fear up and down his spine.

Wanting to fulfill his mission of bringing the kids to the Isle, however, he gulped harshly and sank into a alley, using his data to text Alanna.

Aiden: Bailey just went into The Sea Witch's restaurant, and I can see what looks like Bartholomew in there.

After a few seconds, he got a reply that read.

Alanna: Got it. Shauna also is in there, so I'll meet up with you once I can shake the Gaston brothers off my tail.

Aiden sighed, pocketing the phone, making a minor note to let "Miguel" beat them up for messing with "Miley" before leaving as he walked into the restaurant, and spotting both Bartholomew and Bailey, but didn't notice Uma watching intently.

Meanwhile, Alanna was finally able to shake Gaston Jr and Gaston the third, before heading into the restaurant, gulping nervously before watching Shauna go in and following her, before meeting up with Aiden, who was at a table near the back, clearly trying to stay unnoticed.

"Hey." She whispered, getting a creepy vibe from around her with all the VK's surrounding her, feeling as though she could be attacked at any second. "What's the plan?"

"Find a way to get Shauna, Bailey and Bartholomew over here, and we'll swear them into secrecy or something." Aiden whispered back, his sister nodding before looking at the three, immediately feeling terrified as her hands started shaking.

Meanwhile, Uma watched as Harry walked into the restaurant, Gil tailing behind him, to which Uma waved them over to where she was cleaning off a table, that the two boys sat down at it.

"What do you know about those two?" She demanded, pointing at the twins who were quietly conversing, completely oblivious to what Uma had asked.

"The girl ran from Gaston Jr, and normally he gets all the ladies, so that's something to note." Harry spoke, running his hook though his hair.

"Harry. Convince the girl to go with you to the ship. I'll get the boy after my shift."

Harry nodded as Uma went back into the kitchen and Gil went over to the table where the rest of the crew was to spread the word about getting the two on the ship.

With their true identities close to being exposed, they were facing more dangers on the Isle then they thought they would.


	7. Chapter 7

They were running out of time, they could hear the clock ticking away in the nearly vacant diner that was thriving with VK's less then five minutes ago.

"Hey." Aiden whispered, trying to avoid drawing attention to him or his sister. "I'll go talk to them, since they are leaving. Go find us a place to stay the night."

Alanna nodded, getting up from the booth in the back of the VK hotspot, and walking out the door, looking for a place that wouldn't be weird if she and her brother crashed there. Maybe Medusa would let them stay in exchange for her bracelets from Auradon? They were pretty expensive...

She was snapped out of her thoughts by metal wrapping around her upper arm, making her jump, turning around to see a creepily attractive male, who was most likely a year or two older then her who had brown hair, was wearing white ripped tank top, a red sleeveless leather coat, black pants with red ripped details and zippers and dark brown boots, a black pirate hat with dark golden details, a symbolic pirate pin and a golden skull ring.

"And what's a beautiful lady like you doing out here?" He questioned, what sounded like a Scottish accent coming into play as he walked around her, placing the fake hook under her chin out of curiosity, at least in her mind, but he knew he was just trying to seduce her, and it was working.

"I'm just trying to find a place to stay for the night since I lost the keys to my Mom's shop and she's out of town."

"Well, we could stay on my father's ship. After all, he is Captain Hook..." Harry trailed off, wrapping his arm around her shoulder carefully. "Who might your mother be, again?"

"Madam Medusa."

"Oh, so you got the good blood. What's your name, again?"

"Miley."

"Well, Miley, shall we get going? It's getting late and the Jolly Roger is on the other side of the Isle."

Alanna nodded, going with the teen, knowing that no matter what, she was gonna need to stay on her toes.

Meanwhile, Aiden was quietly conversing with Bailey, Bartholomew and Shauna, trying to convince them without revealing who he was, that he could very well get them off the isle, before Uma came over, slamming her hands onto the table.

"We're closed, so scram!"

Bailey, Bartholomew and Shauna stood up, leaving the diner with Aiden following behind before Uma spoke, grabbing Aiden's collar, pulling him towards her as the door closed, the "Closed" side of the sign flapping in front of the door.

"Not you, pretty boy."

"What do you want?" Aiden asked, in which Uma spoke, a smile teasing her lips.

"I wanna know who you are."

"Miguel Medusa. Look, I need to get to my sister."

"Your sister can wait. I heard you say you needed a place to stay for the night, and my friend offered up his ship for you to stay tonight."

"That's actually... Nice." Aiden spoke, almost in shock, after what had happened six months ago when Uma basically tried to replace Mal.

"Not all villains are that bad." She told me, grabbing my arm before leading me out of the diner before walking towards the bay.

Meanwhile, in Auradon, Evie was very surprised when Jay and Carlos burst into hers and Mal's room, when it would normally he the other way around.

"What's going on?" I asked, turning away from the dress I was working on and Jay turned on the TV to show the breaking news story across the screen.

"The 15 year old twin children of Ariel and Eric have gone missing since last being seen yesterday afternoon at Auradon prep. Here is their 17 year old sister's statement on the matter."

The reporter was cut off by several microphones being stuffed into Melody face, and she spoke, slightly getting chocked up with the clear tear streaks on her face.

"Our entire family has a adventuress, rebellious, even, streak. But sometimes, we take it to far. And I just want Aiden and Alanna to come home safely."

The clip cut back to the reporter, who started explaining everything, but instead, Jay flipped off the TV, and they both turned to me.

"I gave Aiden the keys to the limo cause he said he was going to the Isle on a mission for their parents. Clearly, that's not true."

"Alanna asked me to make them outfits for a school project, and that must've also been a lie." I told him as Carlos explained.

"We have to tell Mal and Ben. We can't get there without the limo, and who knows what they've gotten into."

I nodded, grabbing my phone and sending a text to Mal, seeing what she could do about it or convince Ben to do, before collapsing back onto my bed.

"All we can do now is wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Aiden continued following the blue haired teen to the large ship that was, The Jolly Roger, and started looking around, seeing Ginny Gothel as well as other people he had seen mainly in the diner, noticing a familiar face, however, was absent.

"Where's my sister? You said she came with your friend."

Uma chuckled, turning around sharply and looking Aiden in the eyes before speaking.

"She did. Harry!" She yelled, turning to look at the first mate, who walked forward, smiling. "Wanna tell him where his sister is?"

"Below deck, and I can just hear her sweet screams."

Aiden's heart filled with fury as he got into Harry's face, seething.

"What did you do to her!?"

"Nothing yet, but that doesn't mean I won't later." Harry chuckled, wrapping his fake hook around the half merman's shoulder before the teen blacked out, falling forward, where Gil had knocked him out with a large piece of wood.

"Good." Uma sneered, looking Gil right in the eyes before grabbing Harry by the shirt. "Give me the key to the hatch that leads below deck, then tie him to the mast."

Harry complied, lifting Aiden's unconscious body off the deck, and handing Uma the small silver key, which she wrapped her fist around, grinning.

She walked over to the hatch, sticking the key in the lock, and twisting it, before pocketing the key again, and having CJ Hook, Harry's younger sister, keep the door from locking behind her, before walking down to where Harry had tied Alanna up to the wall, and she was screaming, tears streaming down her face.

"Where is Aiden?!" She yelled, leading Uma to chuckle.

"I didn't even have to ask for his real name, Alanna." That caused the half mermaid to freeze. "Yeah, I know who you are. It's kinda obvious, with the Auradon news playing in the diner, and you are really bad at acting. But, your brother. He's on deck. I currently have Harry dealing with him."

"What are you planning?" Alanna seethed, glaring at the Sea Witch's daughter, who laughed before answering.

"I don't tell anyone my plans, Alanna. After all, those who don't learn their history, are doomed to repeat it."

Alanna was going to respond, but however, she immediately broke into a coughing fit, the polluted air filling her lungs and racking her body, before leaving her slouching against the wall, wheezing.

"Oh, you better hope Mal and her little friends get here soon, cause that sounds bad." She laughed, before walking back to the deck, a grin aligning her face.

...

"Alright, you've got the metal box thing ready, Carlos?" Mal questioned, throwing her purple leather jacket over her arms, Ben following closely behind as the joined Evie, Jay and Carlos in the boy's room, where Carlos was fiddling with a retro TV, adjusting the wires and electrical currents in the back.

"Almost." He insisted, gritting his teeth while moving another wire. "As soon as I get this ready and temporarily take down the dome, you guys have to start the motorcycle. It only lasts about two minutes, so Mal, you're gonna come back for all of us, myself being last, so I can teach Ben how to use it."

Mal nodded, before glancing at the news channel that had been reporting none stop about Alanna and Aiden's disappearance, which cause her to fill with fury as she slammed her fist onto the top of the flat screen, letting out a cry of fury while her eyes flashed bright green.

Ben immediately went over to his girlfriend, laying his hands on her shoulders, and looking right into her glowing bright green eyes.

"Mal, Mal. Deep breaths, alright? Just relax." Ben insisted, speaking calmly, and Mal obeyed, her eyes fading to her original color.

"We have to figure out why Uma wants them."

"And we will, but our first goal is to save them." Evie insisted, Carlos standing up, the metal box in his arms.

"We're ready to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Mal sighed as the border closed for the final time, cutting them off from Auradon as well as Ben, and while the Isle was her home, she was so annoyed with Uma at this point that she never wanted to come back.

"We gotta get to the dock, so we can get the twins out of here."

"Then let's go. I wanna get out of here as soon as possible, and I don't think that's gonna be accomplished by standing around." Evie insisted, grabbing one of the rusty swords out of the barrels in front of the abandoned part of the Isle, before opening the large pipeline that lead to the dock. "Well?" She questioned, before going through, leaving the other three behind.

"Well, she has a point." Jay smiled, grabbing a second sword, and going through the pipes.

Mal groaned, before she followed suit, Carlos closely behind, and the four went to go face off against Uma.

...

Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay walked towards The Jolly Roger, swords in hand as they heard a loud, chilling laugh.

"Well, well, well. Look who came crawling back to the fun side of the world... Did you forget about Ben? I'm sure he would love to come back!"

"Just give us back the twins." Mal insisted. "I don't want a fight, so tell us what you want this time, and we can all be on our merry way."

"But that's just it, little brat." Uma smirked widely. "I do want a fight. Harry!" She barked loudly, and the famed captain's son came closer minutes later, holding a terrified, but faking that he wasn't, Aiden.

"Leave him alone!" Evie yelled, about to bounce into action and take him down, before Harry put his index finger in the air, waving it slightly as his thick Scottish accent came into play.

"Now, now, little princess. I'm not going to hurt him if Uma says I shouldn't, no matter how much I want to, so just do what she says."

Jay responded by backing up slightly, before running towards the ship, flipping upwards off a barrel onto the ship, taking Uma's sword with him.

"You want a fight? Bring it." Jafar's son smirked widely, waving his hand closer towards him, making Uma furious with him as she pulled out a second sword, clashing it against his.

"Carlos, go find Alanna. We'll get Aiden and get out of here." Mal insisted, pushing Harry's sword away with hers, smiling slightly. "For being Captain Hook's son, I thought you would be able to fight."

Carlos heard large yells of rage as he pushed swords out of the way, not stopping once to find Alanna, and after fifteen minutes of searching the ship, and keeping people away, he realized that she must be below deck, and to get there, he either needed a key, or-

"Ahhhhhh!" A scream flew through the air as Jay landed body weight first onto the lock, and while he wasn't heavy, his muscles smashed the lock into small fragments of metal, before the VK grabbed his sword, and ran back after Uma, whilst Carlos went below deck, only to see a completely unconscious and extremely pale Alanna, chained to the wall.

He grabbed the chains, and rattled them to no avail, before grabbing a metal pin off his outfit, and started to pick the locks open while she started stirring.

"C-carlos?" Alanna coughed out as she regained consciousness, starting to shake. "W-what's going o-on?"

"I'm saving you." Carlos told her, finishing the locks on her wrists, but before unlocking her legs, he placed his hand on her burning skin. "How did you get so sick?"

"Polluted... A-air." She choked out, before falling back unconscious.

 **All we've got left is a epilogue, then we'll have a new Teen Wolf story after I finish Alpha Dad, so stick around for that.**

 **And if you have any story suggestions/requests/prompts you would like me to do, don't be hesitant to tell me! I only bite if you stab me in the back with a machete.**


	10. Chapter 10

Alanna slowly felt herself regaining consciousness, by hearing the very concerned voices coming in and out, before feeling someone gently squeeze her hand, leading her to flinch slightly, still not knowing where she was.

"Alanna?" That was Aiden's voice, for sure.

She finally was able to use as much strength as possible to open her eyes, and the first thing she saw was dark brown eyes looking right back at her.

"Thank god you're OK." Aiden breathed a sigh of relief while gently dabbing a washcloth against her forehead.

"W-what happened?" She rasped quietly, confusion all over her face as she started to sit up slowly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lay back down." Aiden insisted, gently placing his hand on her arm, and gently laying her back down before giving her a explanation. "Carlos saved your life. He charged down to below deck, and carried you to safety."

Alanna nodded, knowing that the next time that she saw him, she had to thank him.

"So what was wrong with me?"

"The polluted air got into your lungs, and cause you are part mermaid and you have week lungs anyway, you wound up getting a infection. If Ben hadn't given Fairy Godmother the OK to use magic, you would be dead."

Alanna nodded a second time, swallowing the painful news, before glancing back at her older brother's eyes.

"Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Yeah, and so do our sisters. They're just glad we're OK."

The female spied her older brother suspiciously, raising a eyebrow. "We're grounded, aren't we?"

"Yeah, for two months, but I'm just glad I don't have to spend that alone."

The end.


End file.
